


Boba Tea

by ChampionFlyer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Bad At Summaries, Its a good story I swear, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance was abused, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Read and you will cry, Shiro works at a tea shop, anyway, have fun, the man loves his tea, unless you are a repressed emo like me who doesn't cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampionFlyer/pseuds/ChampionFlyer
Summary: Lance has just gotten out of a abusive relationship about a year ago and since then he's been doing alright. All because of his new dorky emo boyfriend, Keith.But sometimes it's okay to feel not alright.Right?





	Boba Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet. Enjoy this piece of angst and fluff I threw together in about an hour!

For Lance, life hadn’t exactly loved him before he met Keith. 

His parents were divorced and both hated him.

He had too much anxiety to be in this situation. 

To add to all that, he was abused by his ex boyfriend, who never went to jail for his crimes. 

But, now things are gonna get better. He had Keith. He’s had Keith for about a year now. 

So how was it that he’s now sitting in he and Keith’s bedroom, on the verge of a panic attack and bawling his eyes out. 

Well, sometimes the littlest things set Lance off. 

One time it was the neighbors lawn mower.

Another was the pounding on their door from an angry lady, who hated when Keith would blair MCR on the Alexa. 

This time it was the scratching he heard on the side of their house. An angry scratching noise. 

Angry? Rollo was always angry. 

Lance let out a wail at the thought of his ex’s name. He wasn’t sent to prison, he could still very well come after Lance. 

Keith wasn’t home yet. 

Will he come home soon? Does going to the store take this long?

Lance continued to sob and wail because he couldn’t stop. Everything was spinning. He needed help now. 

Where was Keith now?  
(time skip)

Keith pulled into their driveway with grocery bags hanging on all his hands. Keith always thought if he couldn’t bring every bag in on the first go then he was considered a failure. 

Keith dropped all the bags on the counter, before he heard a scream. 

Lance.

Keith bolted upstairs and burst through the bedroom door to see a scared, bawling Lance. 

“Lance baby, shh. It’s okay, it’s Keith,” He pulled Lance into his arms and rocked the crying boy, trying to calm him. Keith had to say his name a couple for Lance to realize it was him. 

When Lance finally realized hit was him, he started to hyperventilate. 

“Oh shi-,” Keith picked his shorter boyfriend up and took him quickly downstairs to the couch. Keith scrambled to get Lance’s breathing mask and oxygen tank before Lance could pass out. 

As Keith finally managed to get the breathing mask set up, he realized Lance’s anxiety was probably pretty bad right now. 

He jumped up, ran to the kitchen counters and grabbed the lavender rose essential oils from the box labeled essential oils. 

He ran back over to Lance’s side and put a couple drops in the oxygen tank and then strapped the mask to his face. 

Lance started to breathe in the oxygen he had lacked, but remained crying even when he was holding Keith’s hand. He couldn’t stop. 

Keith picked Lance up in his arms before laying down on the couch with Lance on his chest, still steadily sobbing. 

Keith lied there just stroking Lance’s hair and whispering sweet nothings to him, in attempts to calm him down. 

Eventually Lance’s breathing became slightly more even, but his tears never stopped. 

Lance had his eyes practically sewn together, tears still leaking out of them. 

Keith kissed the top of his head and picked up is phone. 

MCRreject: I need you to get some boba tea for me and Lance. Extra boba in his plz!

ShiroGAYn: Is it a bad day again?

MCRreject: Very. Plz just pick it up. 

ShiroGAYn: Okay. I’ll have Adam drive me over and I’ll just give it to u at your place. 

MCRreject: Okay. Cya soon. 

Keith put his phone down and felt Lance shaking. 

“Shh, Lance. Honey, I’m right here. Nothing's gonna hurt ya. Shiro’s coming in the house in a little so your gonna hear the door open okay?” He felt Lance nod and a sob erupted through Lance. 

Keith leaned over the side of the couch and took one of the blankets off the ground and placed it on top of the shaking boy. 

He eased into the warm embrace of both the blanket and Keith. But he still felt exposed to the world. 

With shaking hands, Lance quickly pulled his hood over his head and continued to sob. 

Keith hated when Lance would hide like that. When Lance put his hood up, Keith couldn’t touch his brown soft hair or see his scared blue eyes. In those situations, he couldn’t do anything but hold him close. 

Lance was now positioned with his head in the crook of Keith’s neck and his arms held tightly to his chest. 

His eyes peeked out from under his hood every so often, just to be sure nothing or no one was gonna hurt him. 

Just like Keith said. 

His crying slowed a little. That was always good. 

Keith heard Shiro open the door and felt Lance tense up. 

“Shh, baby. It’s just Shiro,” Keith cooed as Shiro cautiously approached the couple. 

Shiro had had to deliver boba tea many times to the pair before. 

One time when Lance was sick. 

Another when Keith had an exam. 

Mostly when Lance had his little scares. 

Boba tea seemed to always ease him. 

Shiro made his way over next to the top of the couch and gave the tea to Keith first, to make sure he gave Keith the right one. 

Then he gave the other to Lance, who peeked out of his hood and graciously accepted the tea.

“Thank you Shiro,” Lance said in a hoarse whisper as he took a sip of his tea. 

“No problem bud. Feel better soon,” he said with a smile before give Keith the ‘I have to go before I miss dinner’ look before heading out the door. 

Keith smiled as he walked away and turned his attention back towards Lance. 

Keith rubbed his back a little before trying to take his hood down. 

Most of the time, Lance would just put it right back up, but this time he didn’t. 

That meant he felt safe. He felt safe with Keith. 

Eventually, Lance felt okay enough to get up and throw the empty tea cup away. 

After that he walked over to the cupboard and started to look through it. 

“Whatcha looking for, babe?” Keith asked as he got up from the couch and joined Lance over at the cupboard. 

Lance rubbed his eyes and scrunched up his face in pain. 

“Advil,” Lance mumbled out as he winced and began to rub circles soothingly on his temples. 

Crying like he just did tend to give Lance bad headaches. 

But 2 Advil’s and lots of rest and cuddles usually get the job done. 

Keith rubbed Lance’s back before walking off to get Lance a cup of water. 

Keith poured the water into the cup and turned around to see Lance straight up just dry swallow the pills. 

His eyes went wide as Lance looked over with a ‘told you not to screw with me’ look. 

Keith shook it off and set the water down before walking over to Lance and pulling him into a warm embrace. 

Lance returned the hug. 

Keith pushed Lance back so he could press a gentle kiss on Lance’s forehead. 

Lance had bloodshot eyes and a tired expression, which pretty much told Keith that he wanted to cuddle. 

Keith led Lance back to the bedroom, dragging him by his hand. 

Once they were in the Lance layed down on the bed and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. 

Keith grabbed a blanket that had been kicked on the floor from the previous night and laid it on both him and Lance before wrapping his arms around his smaller boyfriend and pulling him close. 

“Babe,” Keith said, careful not to disturb Lance. 

Lance ‘hmm’ed, which pretty much meant he was listening. 

“Do you wanna talk about it? Why did you get so freaked out?” Lance tensed up a bit and snuggled up to Keith’s chest before nodding his head.

“Okay,” Keith said waiting for Lance to start talking.

It took a couple minutes for Lance to gather his thoughts but eventually said… 

“I thought he was coming back,” Keith shuddered and let out a staggered breath. 

Keith knew what Lance had been through. He’d seen what Rolo had done; every bruise and cut and broken bones. Keith saw it.

Keith had been a volunteer EMT for A.L.T.A. Medical Center for a few months. They had just responded to a call about a 17 year old who had been severely beaten and needed immediate medical attention. 

After he had seen how beaten and scared Lance was that day, he knew he would make it his duty to protect and love Lance to no limit. 

“He’s never coming back Lance. I’ll protect you if he does,” 

“What if he tries to hurt you?”  
“Have you seen my knife collection?” Lance let out a giggle and closed his eyes. 

“Thank you Keith. Thank you for everything”. 

And that night, Lance was not scared. Not a bit. 

All because of his crazy knife obsessed boyfriend would protect him. 

Now. 

Tomorrow. 

And forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave loving comments|  
> |  
> \/
> 
>  
> 
> Also comment Crab if you are an MCR reject like me...


End file.
